wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coast (pearl336)
“Welcome to the haunted beach, I’m the ghost.” No stealing or editing anything on this page! Coast. A combination of the ocean and the sand. Two opposites met, and created her. | | Appearance Coast, the “ghost” of the seawing beaches, her sand like scales clash with the splashes of ocean blue on her body, like waves crashing onto a beach. Her spines were brown, but had stripes of river blue, as they spiked and became sharp, like seawing ones. Her eyes were blue, just like her father’s, sparkling like dew on the desert sand during the sunrise. She has one flaw to her nature-like beauty, she has no wings, and no way to get anywhere. Personality Coast used to be outspoken, the most powerful voice on the beach where she lived, but she has changed. After her containment, she has been broken, her ferocious spirit crushed, just like her children in their eggs. She is now silent, a ghost stuck in the mortal world. She is now very quiet and calm, speaking only when spoken to, which is never. They say she was cursed, others say she chose this, but they only know part of the legend, the legend of coast. The Legend Of Coast The legend of coast is a tragic one. One day, a seawing arrived at a beach, holding a single, blue and sand coloured egg. She begged for someone to take the egg, and an old, wizened dragon did, watching as coast’s mother died smiling. He returned to his home and the egg hatched, looking unlike any seawing he had ever seen, or any pureblood tribe for that matter. He decided to raise it anyway, and he looked after the little dragonet as best he could for many years, until she left him to make a life for herself. She was said to be a beautiful and strong female, despite being a hybrid, a hybrid of two tribes said to hate each other during those times. She flew to another beach by herself, and made a home for herself there, but she wasn’t as alone as she thought, and seawings whispered of the hybrid that lived on the beach, away from the rest of them. She was often visited by travellers and merchants, and they loved her bold, but gentle kindness to visitors. But she wasn’t loved by everyone. Some Seawings thought she didn’t deserve this, because she was a hybrid, so they planned a kidnapping. As coast was gathering wood, a nightwing came and kidnapped her, taking her to a chamber where he had been commanded to do. The Seawings there beat and tortured her, but she stood strong against them, snarling about how they would never break her. So they did something horrible. They brought in a nightwing animus, and paid him to curse her. Events followed, and something wrong happened with the spell. Coast became pregnant with four eggs, and the father was the nightwing animus. He roared with rage and confusion, knowing he had not worded to spell well enough, and in a bloody rage, he killed the Seawings and told coast to leave, casting a second curse on her that broke her, and she fled, weeping all the way. When she thought she was a bit of a distance, she tried to fly away, but nothing happened. She looked in horror at where her wings used to be, and screamed with grief, her noise piercing the cold night. Months passed, and she still was stuck on the island. Her eggs had been laid, and she looked at them for a moment before making up her mind. She smashed the eggs, one by one, whispering as her eyes filled with tears “this is for the best”. In her grief, she forgot about the egg she had buried in the sand to warm it, and that egg hatched after she had managed to leave the island a month later. They say after that fateful night she was cursed to be an immortal ghost, wandering the beaches in rage. But really, she was a poor dragon who happened to have lost all chance at happiness the moment she was born a hybrid... Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings